The Chase
by KatieRKhaos
Summary: Bella and Edward have a happy life, planning a wedding and spending time with family and friends. When Bella is kidnapped by someone, or something, how will they find her? Will Bella change her mind about the world she was thrown in when coming to Forks, change her mind about Edward? What secrets could this world be hiding? (Set Post-Eclipse but Pre-Breaking Dawn.)
1. Teaser

Teaser

My heart pounded as I tried to control my breathing, even though I was sure they could hear my heart about to burst through my chest. The heavy footsteps came closer until I could see the outline of dark shoes through the crack under the door. It opened slowly, allowing me to see dark brown boots and the bottoms of blue jeans. Walking cautiously into the room, to the closet, and then to the open window. I hoped very seriously they believed I had jumped. I heard a low snarl, nothing like the noises I was used to. This one wasn't as animalistic as Jake's or as cold as Edward's. This was... Terrifying. Enough for my heart to skip a beat. Enough for me to gasp, only a little.

I guess it was enough.

I shrieked as I was pulled from under the bed and flipped over onto my back. Before I could see my attackers face something dark was put over my head. I breathed raggedly, pleading and thrashing and whimpering. Something struck my head, hard. I groaned a little and saw little lights dance across the pitch black in front of me. Only one thing was I able to hear before I slipped into unconsciousness:_Este timpul._

* * *

**Okay, so let me know what you think, guys! I'll be waiting for those reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**Bella's POV**

I yawn sleepily as I open my eyes, stretching out my sore muscles. My hand hits something to my right and I gasp as a face comes to hover above me. Edward kisses me softly, his lips barely brushing against mine, and I want to envelope myself in the sweet smell of him. I tangle my fingers into his hair and pull him closer. The soft kiss turns into something more needy and raw. Our lips move together as I wrap my legs around him, trying to close the distance between us as much as possible. One of his hands cups the side of my face while the other trails my waist seductively. My hips grind up involuntarily and I feel him stiffen. I know he'll stop me soon so I thrust my tongue into his mouth. His tongue cautiously mingles with mine, only for a moment, before he pulls away and removes my body from his.

I groan at him and stick my tongue out like a child. He flashes my favorite crooked grin and kisses my cheek ever so softly.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get more later if you behave."

My stomach tightens at his words and I nod my head fervently. The sun from the window shimmers off of his beautiful skin, only a little, but enough to shine colorful facets of radiance across my room. I sigh, curling into his side. His hand smooths my hair back and he chuckles at me.

"What?" I ask, my eyes narrowed in playful accusation.

He looks at me, his eyes suddenly burning with an intensity that I can't fathom. "I love you, Bella. More than you will ever know."

I smile sweetly, nuzzling my head against his chest. "I love you, too."

We sit in silence for a while, holding each other and reveling in the warmth of the moment. He sighs then, and sits up slowly while still cradling me to his chest.

"I have to hunt today." Regret colors his tone as he pushes a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I hadn't realized how dark his eyes were until I looked at them now. Only a small gold ring is apparent on the outer edge of his iris, the rest is flat black.

He smiles a bit sympathetically, knowing I hate it when he leaves. "I'll be back tomorrow. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"Are you all going?" I whisper, fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

"Carlisle and Esme will be sitting this one out. They'll be at home in case you need anything, love."

I relax a little, sighing and looking up at him. "When do you need to go?"

"Now. Alice is waiting. Be safe, my Bella." He presses his lips to mine, letting the kiss linger a little longer than he normally would. I feel a slight breeze as his lips leave mine, and open my eyes knowing I would be alone.

"I thought today would be a good day." I grumble as I get out of bed.

I cross the room to my dresser, pulling out a dark pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a brown and white striped short sleeve shirt. I shudder as I grab out a bra and panty set that Alice had bought for me. Of course it was nothing I would ever pick out for myself, but I liked the way the shade of blue looked on my skin and it fit me wonderfully.

I pad barefoot into the bathroom and shut the door, stripping down and stepping in the shower. The water is a bit cold as I turn it on, making me shiver. My stomach growls, reminding me I haven't eaten since dinner last night. Idly wondering what the time is, I finish my shower as quickly as I can and step out, drying off and dressing before swiftly towel drying my hair.

As I open the bathroom door I hear knocking coming from downstairs. _Who could that be? _I think to myself as I make my way down the stairs. Looking out the window from the kitchen, I can make out a tan, muscular arm standing in front of the door. Another knock.

"Jake?" My brow furrows as I unlock the bolt. The doorknob starts to jiggle. I freeze, staring down at it. It stops and I hear a clicking sound. My mind races as I take a few cautious steps back. I turn to run toward the back door and slam into something hard. Strong hands grip the tops of my arms and I lash out, throwing my knee in between the person's legs and slamming my head into their bronze-skinned throat. I barely see him, but I realize it's a man as he lets me go and collapses to his knees. This is not someone that I know.

I run up the stairs to my room as quickly as I can, shutting the door and immediately breaking for the window. I throw it open, prepared to jump, and realize that all I would do is break my leg and make it easier for them. I leave the window open and get down on the floor, wriggling to get underneath the bed. Footsteps cam up the stairs, two different sets of them. They walked the opposite direction from my room.

My heart pounds as I try to control my breathing, even though I'm sure they can hear my heart about to burst through my chest. The heavy footsteps come closer until I can see the outline of dark shoes through the crack under the door. It opens slowly, allowing me to see dark brown boots and the bottoms of blue jeans. Walking cautiously into the room, to the closet, and then to the open window. I hope very seriously they believe I jumped. I hear a low snarl, nothing like the noises I'm used to. This one isn't as animalistic as Jake's or as cold as Edward's. This is... Terrifying. Enough for my heart to skip a beat. Enough for me to gasp, only a little.

I guess it's enough. I shriek as I'm pulled from under the bed and flipped over onto my back. Before I can see my attacker's face something dark is put over my head. I breathe raggedly, pleading and thrashing and whimpering. Something strikes my head, hard. I groaned softly and see little lights dance across the pitch black in front of me. Only one thing am I able to hear before I slip into unconsciousness: ___Este timpul._

* * *

**-cowers in a corner- Do you like it? Let me know? Reviews! Much love!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Edward's POV**

We're over halfway to Glacier Bay National Park, having swam the distance between Washington and Alaska. My thoughts are on Bella as they always are when suddenly Alice stops cold, her face a blank slate of nothingness as she sees something no one can see but the two of us.

_Bella is sitting in the corner of a dark and wet stone room, chin resting on her curled up legs. She's terrified, crying and I can hear her heart pounding in her chest. Her hair is matted with dark dried blood and she looks like she hasn't eaten. A dark figure walks into view. He removes the hood from his head and face, revealing piercing coal black eyes and rows of sharp teeth behind thin, white lips. He steps toward her, holding something small and black in his bone-white hand, and she flinches away from him. A chain rattles, and it's then that I notice a thick collar placed around her throat. It looks leather, maybe lambskin, and a buckle keeps it in place near the back of her neck. A closer look shows that the buckle has some sort of lock attached. The chain runs from the walls behind her and is connected to the collar by a small but thick loop. It doesn't look easily breakable. The skin around Bella's neck is red and raw like she's already tried._

_The man comes to hover above her, casting his long shadow over her small frame as she cowers away from him. He runs his vacant hand over her hair almost in a loving way. _

"_He'll come for me," She whispers softly, her voice shaking. She looks up at the man with hate in her eyes. Her lips are cracked and have dried blood on them._

_He grimaces and shakes his head in denial. "They will not find us."_

_She smiles then, an evil, spiteful thing that I never would have thought could come from that beautiful face. "They always know how to find me."_

"_Isabella," He whispers warmly, his voice thick with a strange accent. "Este timpul."_

Those words echo in my head. Alice's eyes snap to my face, searching for some answer that she knew I didn't have. Jasper is by her side, his face questioning and sending waves of tranquility through us. I flip open my phone and speed-dial my father, ignoring Alice's horrified expression and the looks of curiosity and fear on my other siblings' faces.

"Edward?" Carlisle answers on the first ring.

"Carlisle," My voice is tense and pained. "Go to Bella. Now. As fast as you can."

I hear the sound of air whooshing against the speaker of the phone. _Please tell me she is okay._ I think to myself, feeling like my insides are burning.

A low gasp sounds from the other end of the phone. "That smell..." He whispers.

"_Carlisle..._" I stress his name, feeling my stomach twist with venom and fear.

When he finally talks his voice is anguished. "The back door is standing open." I listen intently as he moves through the house. "The front door is unlocked, but shut." I hear his feet on the steps, moving up to Bella's room.

He's very silent and very still.

The seconds tick by sluggishly. When he speaks it sounds as though he is holding back terror. "There is blood here, Edward. On the floor by her bed."

He says the words I dread hearing. "She's not here. She is gone."

"Romanian?" Carlisle questions. "Are you sure?"

"_Este timpul._ That's Romanian, isn't it? _It's time._" I push my back against the wall of my home, looking at my family gathered on the couches in front of me. Esme's eyes are weary as she comes to touch my shoulder, silently conveying how much she cared about me and about Bella, about our love.

I couldn't allow myself a moment of weakness. I brushed my fingers on her hand, gave her a half-smile, and then returned my eyes to Carlisle who nodded his head.

"Yes, that is Romanian. But the smell.. It was nothing that has ever reached my senses." His brow was furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced the floor of our front room. I was a lot like him.

Jasper's head turned up to look at us. When we had come back we stopped at Bella's house to get the scent of the people that took my love. Jasper was the only one of us that had such an acute sense of smell that he might be able to distinguish it. He hadn't said much there, but I knew he would think on it.

"Mildew," He started slowly, eyes closed. "Stone. Lambskin, wool and dust. Iron and... Ash."

Alice looked at me sharply. "The room." She flipped through the pictures she had sketched, so that the others could get a look at what we saw.

She pulled up the one of the stone room, with the water dripping from the ceiling, and looked at Jasper. "Stone, mildew. Bella was wearing a collar.. Lambskin? And his cloak. Wool?"

He nodded. "That doesn't explain the dust, iron and ash."

Emmett sighs in aggravation. "That guy looks like something our of the damn 1700's. For all we know she could be in a fucking _castle_ right now."

Alice's breath hitched, her mind thrown elsewhere yet again.

_A large castle-like manor with trees all around, the grass very green even though the leaves on the trees are dying. A black SUV pulls into view, two men in cloaks getting out and walking to the back. One opens it and we see Bella lying inside, curled in the fetal position with a dark fabric bag over her head. Her hands are tied behind her back and she struggles as they lift her out and set her on her feet._

_She throws her leg out and connects with one of them, thrashing to get away from the other. The one she kicked grabs her arm, smacking her across her face. She whimpers and they lead her inside without any problems._

_The heavy wooden doors shut loudly and then all is quiet._

As Alice comes to she grabs her pencil and sketch pad, drawing out the large, ominous castle we had just seen. My insides are curling and twisting in icy shards, making me feel like I'm burning on the inside.

"A castle?" Emmett scoffs.

Carlisle shakes his head. "Whatever they are, they come from very long ago. Perhaps they are even older than I am."

"I'll go online and search far places that might look like that... I'll also try and contact some of Carlisle's friends." Rosalie walks out of the room gracefully, even though her voice sounds tortured. I briefly wonder why she is helping.

"We'll find her, Edward." Alice gives me a small half-smile, but her eyes look just as afraid as I feel inside.

"I hope so. I can't live without her, Alice. I just can't."

I sit down, for the first time since I got out of Bella's bed this morning, and ponder how I might get my love back to me.

My eyes sting, tears trying to form but not able to, and I lay my head against the back of the soft couch. _Come home to me._

* * *

**Let me know what you all think! Can't get enough of those reviews! They'll definitely make chapters come faster, too! :) Much love to my sweet fans! Mwah!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Okay, so I know you all might be upset with me. I didn't upload as much this weekend but I had a lot of problems, internet sucked, and I had to go to the hospital because of the baby, so I was freaking out all weekend. Rest assured, this week I will upload on a timely manner and you will not be disappointed! Thank you SO much for the reviews and favorites, you know I love you all! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Bella's POV**

Heavy doors slam closed behind me with an obnoxious _bang_. I flinch away from the noise and the hands on my arm grip tighter, practically trying to drag me across the hard floor under my feet. We walk for a minute and then stop.

"The stairs..." The man on my left mumbles.

"Forget it!" The other man fumes. He picks me up in one fluid motion, tossing me over his shoulder. The breath is knocked out of me momentarily.

"You're being too rough with her! You'll make him angry!" The other insists as we head down the steps.

No one speaks again for a few minutes. More doors open and close, two sets, as we're heading down. Eventually he puts me down and we only walk for a few moments before he jerks me to a stop.

The one to my right clears his throat. "Master, we've brought her just like you asked."

There's suddenly someone very close to me. I feel his eyes on me. Something touches the dark bag on my head.

"Why do you have her face covered like she is a mere captive?" This voice sounds very old, but holds a demeaning tone to it as he speaks to the men who brought me here.

To my right. "Just in case she might get away, sir. So she would not recognize our faces."

The older voice laughs heavily. "You must underestimate me, Reuben. She will not be leaving here. She is family now."

I feel my heart quicken.

"But, sir –" He is quickly interrupted.

"Hold out your arm, Reuben. You as well, Daniel. I want to see what all you have done. Hopefully you will not disappoint me."

The breath of the men beside me shudders a little. I hear the brushing of fabric against skin and the intake of breath. A few moments pass.

"You dissatisfy me, Reuben. How could you treat this poor girl that way? Your own family." The old one clicks his tongue.

To my right there is a dark chuckle. "She is no family of mine, Lucian!"

A pained shriek followed by the older one's voice. "You will hold your tongue, now and forever."

What can only be described as the sound of breaking bones fills the room, echoing off the walls repeatedly. My heart is pounding now, my breath leaving my lips in short spurts.

Soft hands touch my shoulders. "I am very sorry about the way you have been treated today." The old one's voice is soft, almost caring.

The bag is being removed from my face. I blink against the light as it shines on me, not remembering how long it had been since I'd seen it last. It felt like forever. My eyes slowly adjust and I look first take in my surroundings. It's very large and reminds me of the Volturi's place in Italy. This looks much older though, and the carvings in the stone walls and on the ceilings look as if they had been done by hand.

I finally look at the old one's face.

Long, thin gray hair, black eyes, the pale white skin I was used to. But as he smiles at me I gasp, involuntarily taking a step back. His teeth were in sharp jagged rows in his mouth. He quickly shuts it, obviously knowing that I'm shocked. His dark eyes look at me with something kind in them.

"I'm sorry, I understand that you may not be accustomed to my kind. You are more used to the straight white teeth of the _vampires_ that seem so fond of you." He looks me over once. "I can see why. You are very remarkable; outside and in." He reaches out one chalky hand and brushes my hair behind my ear. I shiver and try not to move away from him. He's being polite now, but he is obviously capable of much more.

"Daniel, please remove those ties from her wrists." He insists pleasantly.

I'd forgotten about the other man. I looked over at him now. His skin is tan, only very lightly. His eyes are a warm brown and his teeth are not jagged but straight and normal. He has shaggy brown hair reaching to the middle of his ears. He appears shockingly human.

_So did Jake_, my mind reminds me annoyingly.

Daniel moves behind me and unties my hands. As his fingers brush my wrists I realize that his skin is warm. Is he human? As he comes back around he catches me looking at him. His lips turn into a small half-smile. I look down at the floor as I rub the red marks on my wrists.

"Isabella, dear. You will not be giving us any trouble while you are here, will you?"

I shake my head. _I know better._

He uses one white finger to lift up my chin. "We have a room for you, you know."

_They planned this. For a while._ My brow furrows. "Why?" I choke out.

His lips turn up into a very ghostly smile. "You are our family now. And here we treat our family with respect. Isn't that right, Daniel?"

I look over at Daniel and he has his head down. He nods minutely.

"Good!" Lucian booms, a huge smile on his chalky face. "Take her to her room then. Make sure she finds the clothes we have for her and that she is comfortable. Dinner will be served at seven. _La revedere pentru acum_, Isabella." He kisses my cheek softly. Before I can look up to his face again, he's gone.

"It means 'Bye for now.' Romanian." Daniel says softly beside me.

"Why am I here?" My voice cracks and breaks even on those few words. "Why are _you_ here? Are you... human?"

His eyes meet mine and they look anguished. "I haven't felt human for a very long time. But yes, I am. You are here, Bella, for the same reason that I am here. Our Master gets lonely. He needs family. Most if his original family members have been killed by hunters."

"Hunters?" I mumble.

He smiles at me. "You think you're the only human to know about vampires? Werewolves? Shape-shifters? Even what Lucian is. There are more monsters out there than you think. And the people who know about them usually hunt them."

"How do you know all this?" I was sure my face betrayed the shock I felt.

He sighs, gesturing toward a hallway and walking toward it. "I used to be a hunter. Then He found me, Lucian, and brought me here like you were brought here. He gave me a room and clothes and food. Once he was used to me and I had gained his trust he slowly started letting me out. I tried to get away once... Do not, no matter what, try to get away. There are... consequences."

"Is that why you stay?" I couldn't understand why someone who was kidnapped would _stay_ with their kidnappers.

He deliberates for a moment. "Yes."

_He's lying._

We walk down the hall in silence for a minute, then Daniel leads me up a set of stairs and to a room off to the right. He opens the door and I'm a little shocked.

The room is very large. A four poster bed is against the wall on the left, adorned in gold and cream colors. Two nightstands sit on either side of the bed. There is a big armoire in the corner on the right, a vanity is in the center of the wall, and a set of full length mirrors in the other corner. A door is in the far corner on the left. I walk over to it and open the door.

A huge bathroom, much bigger than I was used to. There's a large jacuzzi type tub and a giant walk-in shower, another vanity and a large counter top covered with dozens of different types of make-up, perfume and hair products around a centered sink. It reminded me of Alice.

"Why go through all this trouble for one person?" I wonder aloud, turning back into the room to find Daniel sitting on the bed.

He smiles a little. "You know Aro of the Volturi?"

I'm stunned that he knows all of these things, these people. I nod.

"He likes to build his army based on special abilities. He collects. Lucian is much the same, except He has a certain way of... Making them His. It's a lot like Aro's method, just less manipulative."

"How long have you been here?" I walk around the room, feeling the hard marble of the vanity and the wood of the armoire.

"A long time. I don't quite remember, to be honest."

I'm quiet for a few minutes, thinking about Edward and how worried he probably was. "They'll find me." I whisper.

Daniel looks at me with piercing eyes. "For their sake, Bella, pray that they don't."

* * *

**So, let me know what you think! Leave me some reviews (I respond to everyone with a PM if you have an account) and favorite! Much love to you all!**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Edward's POV**

I growl in frustration and pinch the bridge of my nose as I pace the already worn floor of Carlisle's study. He had been called to the hospital for an emergency but told me I could use his computer and books for any kind of research. So far I'd come up with nothing.

_At least we know what we might be dealing with_, Alice's soft thoughts burst through my concentration. She always seems to know what is bothering me and she is right, of course. My conversation with Carlisle echoes in my head.

"_There are old things in this world, Edward. Things far older than you or me._" Carlisle's face had been turned toward the floor as he said this, as if scared to admit the possibility.

We had searched for hours and contacted friends, finding one thing. Zaphrina, a friend of Carlisle's from the Amazon, had given us a very good idea.

"_Legend speaks of an ancient creature with rows of large teeth and a hunger for the flesh of humans. It is said to be able to transform into any kind of creature at will; some of them even having special abilities like some of us. From what we know, Carlisle... The stories never have happy endings._"

Carlisle's face had frozen. "_What are we dealing with, my friend?_"

She had spoken only one word after that, but Carlisle's thoughts were immediately terrified and shocked. That one word was enough. "_Wraith._"

Alice and I are now digging up any information on this Wraith that we could find. Most of what was online was either in video games or television shows. Now we turn our attention to looking through books here in Carlisle's study. It is several moments of Alice flitting around the room before she finally stops. There is a thick brown book in her tiny hands.

"Look here!" She exclaims, sitting on the couch and motioning for me to sit beside her.

I comply, sitting down and peering warily at the large book in her tiny hands. She has her finger on a page with a detailed picture. The pages and the words were battered with age, but you could still make out what it said.

"A wraith is commonly described as a spectre or a ghost," She reads. "The word 'wraith' came to be used in Scottish Romanticist literature as a term for an apparition or a ghost. The creature in lore has been more specifically defined as 'the exact likeness of a living person seen usually just before death as an apparition.' Wraiths are human-like creatures who's true nature and form either be seen if the show it or if in a reflection. They appear human except for their white skin and sharp teeth. Wraiths are said to be able to alter the perceptions of any person they touch as well as many other abilities ranging from telekinesis to levitation. Those abilities don't apply to every one, only some have special talents. Wraiths will feed primarily on the blood and the organs, but also draw strength from emotion." She shivers a little. "It says here they can be killed by piercing the heart with silver."

"Simple enough..." I murmur. "What we don't know is how much time we have. That thing could have already..." I shake away the thought. No, Bella was fine.

Alice gives me a small half-smile. "Rose and Emmett are working on it, Edward. We'll find her. She's going to be okay."

"Why Bella? She's already had to deal with the shock of what we are and then Jacob came along. Now this? Alice, I'll be surprised if she doesn't need a padded room after this is through."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for, you know." She mumbles quietly.

I sigh. She's right again. Alice is always right. "Alice..." I whisper softly. "Do you think they've hurt her?"

Her angry tone surprises me. "Where the hell do you think that kind of thinking is going to get you, Edward? You need to focus on _finding_ her!"

I nod. Of course, what was I thinking?

"Now let's focus on the location. Maybe Rose and Emmett have found something useful."

Rosalie and Emmett had, coincidentally, found something. It was not very useful as it happens.

"What do you mean it was torn down?" Alice's bell-like voice is very angry.

"It says here that Emerson Manor was vacant for almost 150 years and was finally torn down in the mid-nineties. It is reported that the property owner has no intentions to rebuild on the land." Rose sounds bored.

"Does it say who owns the property, Rosalie?"

She scrolls on the computer in front of her. "Uh, a Mister Lucian Emerson. He was married but I guess his wife died in a car accident. They never had children."

My teeth gnash together. "Find all that you can on the family and the house. Thank you, Rose."

She nods slightly, looking from me to the computer screen again.

_I hope we find her, Edward._ Her thoughts are coated with sadness.

"So do I, Rose." I whisper. "More than anything."

* * *

**Leave me some reviews, and thank you for the ones I have! You guys make this all worth while! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

"Where are you..." I whisper to myself. Looking at the clock on the wall, I've been in this room for twelve hours. My stomach was growling but I could only think of Edward. Where he might be, what he might be thinking.

The soft bed underneath me is oddly comforting. A sob escapes my chest as I lay there, burying my head in my hands. The soft _tick_ of the clock is the only sound I hear, aside from the blood rushing behind my ears as I cry. _I hope they find me. I hope they make this bastard pay._

I hear a light knock on the door. I wipe the tear from my face and get up to answer it, thinking it's probably Daniel trying to get me to eat again. When I open the door I'm surprised to see a petite girl, about my age, standing in front of me. She has pitch black hair reaching to the middle of her back, half pulled away from her heart-shaped face and the rest hanging down. Her emerald green eyes are studying me. She has light skin but not white, and she doesn't seem anything like the old man. She's wearing a long, light green dress that looks like it's from the 1800s. Her feet are hidden underneath and there is a corset lace up in the front middle.

She clears her throat and I look back at her smiling face.

"My name is Elizabeth." She says with an accent like Lucian's, only much lighter. "You can call me Izzy. You're Bella?"

I nod slightly, moving back and opening the door wider for her to enter. Her grin doesn't disappear as she walks fluidly into the room behind me. I shut the door back and return to sitting on the bed. She sits down at the bench in front of the vanity.

"Have you eaten?" She asks politely as my stomach gurgles.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry." My body might want food but it was the furthest thing from my mind.

"You should eat something later. Carlotta is the cook here and she is excellent."

I nod, looking down at the threads on the blanket below me.

Her voice breaks my thoughts. "I'm human, you know. Just like you."

I look up at her. "Why are you here?"

She shrugs her shoulders, leaning back against the vanity. "Same as you at first. He had me brought here when I was thirteen, gave me a room, pampered me actually. Eventually I came to like it. I mean, I have everything I want. He needed a family and so did I."

"What about your parents? No brothers or sisters?"

"Only the one brother. My parents gave us up for adoption when I was a baby. Who would have thought that eighteen years later I would be here, in this amazing place, with not a care in the world?"

I shake my head at her. "It's kidnapping, Izzy."

She scoffs, a sarcastic smile on her face as her brow furrows. "Kidnapping me from who? My parents sure as hell didn't want me. Daniel was only sixteen at the time. He had no clue what to do anymore than I did. We're loved here. Out there we were mistreated."

"Daniel?" I wonder aloud.

She nods. "My brother."

"Oh." I whisper, shocked. "He never mentioned he has a sister."

"I don't doubt it, he never seems to. A bit ashamed of me, I think, for wanting to stay. After all, I am the only reason he's still here." Her voice turns icy at the end.

"So... Do you mind telling me... What Lucian is, exactly?" I stare at my hands in the hopes of getting a better reaction than I got from Daniel.

Izzy didn't walk out and slam the door like her brother. Instead she got up and walked to the armoire, throwing it open to reveal a long row of dresses at the top and shoes at the bottom. The dresses ranged from simple to elegant, the shoes from flats to stilettos.

"We'll find something to dress you with and then you can learn. I'll show you something like you've never seen before." Her smile is devious before she turns back to the clothes.

I groan internally when she pulls out a long and light blue evening gown, simple but very... _Girly_. She and Alice would get along well.

"I'm not wearing that." I state, looking away from the soft fabric.

"You must. Lucian's orders. You don't want to disobey him."

I shiver involuntarily, getting up and taking the dress from her. "Fine. But I can't wear heels."

Izzy ends up sticking me with the dress and a pair of "espadrille heels," as she called them. They were flat bottomed, all white with little blue bows before an open toe. I could walk in them and they didn't feel like heels at all, really.

Walking down the hall behind her, I notice how elegant she is. A familiar pain streaks through my abdomen and I wrap my arm around my torso. She reminds me so much of Alice. There are pieces of me missing again, probably halfway across the world for all I know, and my body was reacting to this just like it had when they left after my birthday.

There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder. I spun around with my arm up defensively. Daniel put his hands up in surrender.

"It's just me, Bella. Calm down." He links his fingers around my wrist and puts my arm down to my side.

I nod, turning back to look at Izzy, who had stopped and is staring at us. Daniel looks at her too and shakes his head as he lets go of my arm. "Are you taking her where I think you are?"

She smiles serenely. "The library."

His face contorts and he looks at the floor, putting his hand to his forehead. "Elizabeth, you know you really shouldn't. She doesn't need to know –"

"What really kidnapped her?" She cuts him off with a sneer. "She has the right to know just like we did. She has a right to know what to look forward to and why she shouldn't challenge Him. She needs to know what our purpose is!"

"Our _purpose_? You're not going to fill her head with this cult crap, Iz. She's a good girl with a family and a life. Not like us. She has someone to go back to!" His face is red with anger.

Her mouth drops into a little "O" and she looks at me. "Is that true? You have... Family?"

I nod my head. "I have parents, friends. I'm..." I struggle to get the word past my lips. "Engaged." I hold out my left hand and show them the ring on my finger.

She laughs lightly and I see her wipe a tear off her face. "A family. He's never done this before, Daniel. He said..." She trails off, staring at her brother with anguish in her eyes.

"He lies, Iz. I... I have to tell you something. You won't like it."

Daniel grabs her hand and pulls her to him. "Reuben is dead, Elizabeth."

Her eyes grow wide, the pain and fear in them growing into something unimaginable. She has the look on her face that I did after Edward left. The look when you don't have anything left, when you give up. Tears spill from her eyes and her mouth opens and closes but no sound comes through. Daniel wraps her in his arms, hugging her to him as she sobs.

"Go back to your room and rest, Elizabeth. I'll take Bella to the library. She does deserve to know what He is."

"Did He... do it?" She whispers in a broken voice.

Daniel nods at her. "Yes. But it will be okay. I promise."

She walks away from him then, down the hall in the opposite direction, with her head in her hands. I knew what it felt like. I was sorry for her, but not for the man she was crying after. He had hurt me.

Daniel spoke, as if reading my mind. "I know you didn't like him, but they were together. Reuben... He was the only one here for her after we were kidnapped. I wasn't aloud out of the Chamber. He helped her through it. She loved him."

"I know what it's like to have something that's a part of you taken away." I mumble, wrapping my arms around my torso again.

"Did he leave you?" He's staring at the ring on my finger.

"To protect me, once. He finally figured out that we need each other, that he needs to be with me to protect me. I guess I'm a bit of a magnet for danger."

"Yeah, no kidding. Did you really have a shape-shifter for a friend?"

I deliberate for a second. "Who?"

"Jacob, the shape-shifter."

"Jacob is a _wolf_." I emphasize.

He shakes his head. "He shifts into a wolf. If he wanted to though, he could have made any transformation at first. He's not a Child of the Moon, Bella. They are much worse."

* * *

**Love you guys right now! Seriously, you make my day! Let me know what you think, if you'd like to hear from different character's POVs! :)**


	7. Chapter Six

*****WARNING!*****

**DO NOT READ** if you are not prepared for **SMUT**!

Rated **M** (**NC-17**) for **sexual content**!

* * *

Chapter Six

**Edward's POV**

I decided that I needed to hunt. It was a wonderful decision. The cool air on my face calms my nerves as I run farther away from Washington. Farther away from the things terrorizing my mind. The trees whip past me and still all that I can think of is Bella. Her soft hair, smooth skin, sweet smile, innocent eyes. The warm blush on her face when I trail my fingers across her cheek. Her gentle lips as they press against mine.  
I wonder what she's thinking, if she knows I'm trying to find her. The trees start to thin as I continue to run. I slow down, realizing there is a clearing ahead. It's a meadow, much like the one I brought Bella to, where I first showed her what I'm capable of and what I really am. I shake my head, smiling. She had been so unafraid. Stroking her fingers across the facets on my skin. The trails of warmth had felt wonderful.

I lean my back against a tree, sliding down it and sitting in the soft grass. I close my eyes, put my head in my hands, and try to let tears leave my eyes. Nothing comes, of course. Only the familiar stinging and heartbreak I'd felt all morning.

I hear someone approaching, the soft sound of quick strides through the trees. Alice's thoughts enter my head.

_Dwelling on it isn't going to help, you know._

I sigh. Of course I know.

"I can't help it, Alice. I can't help her. I can't be with her and it hurts." My voice breaks on the end. I shut my eyes tighter, trying to see past the pain.

Alice's thoughts go hazy and her footsteps come to a halt. Her vision clouds my mind.

_Bella is laying in her bed, at home, asleep. I've just come through her window. I lay beside her gently, propping my head up with my hand and watching her breathe sweetly. She mumbles something unintelligible and kicks at her blanket, exposing the naked skin of her left leg._

_My eyes trail from her tiny foot, up her smooth calf and all the way to the top of her thigh. I catch my breath when I see the edge of her panties. Soft white cotton, light blue trim around the edges and a little blue bow at her waist. I don't stop there. My eyes take in the view of her flat stomach, her shirt pulled to the bottoms of her breasts. She's not wearing anything underneath. I can see her nipples poking through the sheer fabric._

_I realize my mouth is open and shut it immediately. This little girl is able to make my mind go completely blank and she isn't even conscious. Her left arm moves above her head, lifting her shirt higher on that side. A jagged breath leaves my chest. Her nipple is fully exposed to me now. I grind my teeth down together, shutting my eyes._

_No, Edward. No._

_I open my eyes again. Not being able to control myself, I reach out softly and run my thumb over it. It instantly hardens at my touch. I take her whole breast into my hand, gently massaging the skin, feeling the fullness of it. My erection hardens. I try to put it out of my mind with no success._

_With a bit of bravery, I lean my face down and take her pink nipple into my mouth, pushing her shirt up the rest of the way and moving my hand to her right breast. I suck as sweetly as I can and knead the skin of her breast tenderly. I feel her back arch a little, a soft sigh leaving her lips. My hand leaves her breast, trailing down her abdomen and coming to rest on her hip. I flick my tongue over her nipple, sucking a little harder. This elicits a gentle moan from her throat, a very sexual noise. My erection is rock hard now, pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of my jeans._  
_ I start to move my hand across the band of her small panties. My thumb hooks under them, feeling the smooth skin underneath. I'm breathing raggedly now, still licking her small nipple and rubbing her skin. I shouldn't be doing this._

_What could it hurt?_

_I hate temptation. It's a disgusting, horrible thing. It makes me feel filthy. I can't help myself, though. My hand slides beneath her undies. My index finger runs along the delicate skin of her lips. The heat is unbelievable. I remove my mouth from her breast and move to kissing her neck instead. In a way I want her to awake to this excruciating pleasure, but I also wonder if she'll be angry with me._

_Once I've had enough with the outside, I slip my finger between her lips and feel the hot moisture. Her legs part wider and I hear her moan again, a bit louder this time. As I spread the moisture all around, I slide my finger upward to her sensitive clit. I rub it very gently, in slow circles, and her body shakes ever so softly. Her breathing is labored now. I briefly wonder how she hasn't woken up yet. I start to rub a bit faster, pressing more firmly but not too hard. I feel her muscles tightening under my hands._

"_That's it, Bella." I whisper into her neck, kissing and licking in small trails._

_She moans even harder now, her hips bucking upward into my hand. Her fingers clench the sheets beside her body. I can see her orgasm taking over. Her legs are shaking, her body tense as it waves through her. I can smell the strong sweetness of her release. It's too much._

_I finish her, then take my hand out of her panties. Insanely, she's still sound asleep. I move down between her legs, my head at her thighs, and pull her undies down and off. She's completely exposed to me now. I lick my lips. Just one taste._

_My tongue flicks out and over her soft lips. I lick around them, slowly moving between. I press the tip of my tongue against her still swollen clit and leave it there, feeling it swell a little more. I run my tongue up and down, from her clit to her dripping core. I all but lap up the sweet nectar there. I can't take it anymore._

_I lean up and move my body over top of hers, keeping my weight on my knees and elbows. Right by her ear now, speaking softly, I whisper to her._

"_Bella, love, wake up. It's time to get up."_

_I shake her shoulder gently. She stirs, stretching out her arms. Her eyes blink sleepily._

"_Edward?" She murmurs. Her eyes focus on me and she smiles._  
_ I smile back, a bit devilishly, and kiss her lips. I hold the kiss for a few seconds and then break it._  
_ "I've done something terribly naughty, love. I hope you won't mind. I'd like to continue, this time with your permission."_  
_ She looks puzzled as I sit up and away, my knees now between her parted legs. She's still exposed to me, her shirt up to her chest and her panties on the floor. Her eyes widen._

"_You..." She can't form words. Her teeth clamp down on her bottom lip, wearing down on it. A tiny moan leaves her throat. "I wasn't dreaming?" She murmurs._

_I shake my head, only wondering what could have been going through her head as I'd toyed with her body. "May I?" I ask, looking down at her hot sex. I look back up to see her biting her lip still. She nods to me._

"_Please."_

_I lean my head down again, my lips pressing against her clit. I kiss gently, then reach out my tongue and flick softly._

"_Ahh, Edward." Her hand comes up to my hair, clenching into a fist. I take her clit in between my lips and suck gently. I feel a shudder pass through her body. I move my hand up, trailing the tip of my index finger at her wet opening. I continue to suck her swollen clit and feel her shiver and moan._

"_Please Edward. I need..." She trails off, but I know what she wants._

_I slip my finger inside. She tightens around me, an animalistic noise leaving her throat. I move my finger in and out as I suck and lick her clit. Her walls start to tighten around my finger. She's writhing now. " E-Edward. Oh god. Plee-eease." I suck harder, moving my finger faster and deeper. She tightens immensely now, I can barely move my finger. _

"_Edward!" She cries out. Her hand pulls at my hair. She shivers and shudders as her orgasm takes over her body. Her sweet moans ring in my ears. I stop sucking, only licking gently now until I feel her stop shaking._

"_Mmm, Edward." I look up to see a huge smile on her face. She looks very satisfied._

_I move back beside her now. "Yes, love?"_

"_Thank you." She breathes, cuddling against me. "What brought this on?"_

"_I'm not sure." I chuckle. "Just you. Your body. You're very hard to resist."_

_She sits up onto her knees, pulling me with her. She tugs my shirt over my head. "So are you." I feel her fingers at my zipper now, pulling it down._

"_I don't know, Bella." My mind is spinning._

_She whimpers. "Please, Edward. You helped me. Let me help you. It's only fair."_

_She undoes my pants, pulling them down. Her hand reaches out and strokes me gently through my boxers. I groan. Her warmth is lovely._

_She tugs my boxers down as well, leaving me fully uncovered in front of her. She bites her lip now. I see hesitation in her eyes._

_I look down. "Is something wrong, Bella?"_

_Her eyes meet mine and she grins shyly. "Well, you're just so... large. Is it supposed to be so... big?"_

_I chuckle. "It's okay. You don't have to." I start to pull up my pants but her hands stop me. Her lip juts out in the most adorable yet sexy pouting face._

"_I want to."_

_She pushes me onto my back, her small frame hovering over me. Her face moves below my waist until I feel her hot breath on my rock hard erection. She takes it into her hand and strokes lovingly. Her breath gets closer now. I close my eyes and lean my head back, focusing only on her and the sensations she's sending through me._

_Her soft lips touch the tip, pressing a kiss there. I tighten the muscles in my legs. Why does she have to feel so great?_

_Her warm tongue swirls around the tip. She moves me into her mouth. Her warmth surrounds me now._

"_God, Bella." I groan. I clamp my hands to my sides, keeping myself together. There's no way I'll hurt her now._

_She moves her head all the way down. I feel myself hit the back of her throat. She swallows. The sensation causes me to shiver. Her head moves at a steady pace now, her fingers grasping at my abdomen. I feel soft fingers start to massage my testicles and I almost lose my focus. I'm breathing heavily now. This one girl has completely taken control of me. Her hot mouth tightens as it moves up and down. I feel myself start to hit the back of her throat more and more._

"_Bella, fuck. Please." I moan to her. A growl rips through my chest. She moves faster, giggling softly. The feeling causes another moan to burst through my lips._

"_That's it, Bella. God, love." I thrust my hips up toward her now. A strong tingling feeling spreads through my abdomen. _

"_Fuck." I groan._

_Her mouth leaves my cock for just a second, long enough for her to say, "Come for me, Edward."_

_She resumes her sucking, head moving quickly on my throbbing erection._

_Her words throw me over the edge. I cum in her mouth, shooting it down her throat. She moans around me in surprise._

"_God, Bella." I growl out._

_She moves gently now, swallowing every drop I give to her, until I'm finished. Her mouth leaves me then and I open my eyes to see her smiling at me. She looks pleased with herself._

"_Now you're mine in every way. I love you, Edward."_

My eyes snap open as Alice's vision comes to an end. _What the fuck?_

"Alice!" I shout. No answer. I don't hear any thoughts now. Only silence. I look down at my lap, surprised to not see an erection pressing against my jeans.

I let my mind reach out until I hear some deer grazing nearby. I follow the sound and scent until I come upon them. I tackle two to the ground, snapping their necks quickly and draining their bodies of the blood inside them.

It doesn't take very long before I'm finished and running as fast as possible back home. What kind of a vision was that? And where the hell did Alice run off to afterward? Was it just too awkward for her?

I'm at the house within minutes. I dash up to Alice's room and open her door. She's sitting on her bed, legs crossed, rubbing her temples.

"Alice, we need to talk about what you saw." I say sternly.

She nods her head. "That was scary, Edward. Do you know who it was? Did she look familiar?"

My brow furrows. "What are you talking about?"

"The vision!" She says in an annoyed tone. "Who was the girl following you? What did she want?"

I see images flashing through her mind as she speaks to me. If my heart were beating, it would have stopped.

"Alice, show me the vision you had."

I see a girl following me as I run through the forest. She's not running, almost floating off the ground, but just as quickly as I am. I stop in a meadow and sit with my back against a tree. I start talking seemingly to myself, then it seems as if I lose consciousness, slumping against the tree. The girl goes up to me and –

"Alice, what is that? When did you see this?"

She can hear the tense note in my voice. "Right after you told Carlisle you might go hunt. Did you not..." She trails off, her mind trying to connect pieces that weren't there.

"I did go hunt, Alice. That meadow. You were there! That was you!"

She shakes her head. "Edward, I've been here all this time."

I shudder. "Then who was talking to me in the meadow? What did I see? Why did I..."

It clicked then. I didn't know why or what it meant, but I knew.

"Alice, do you remember what we read about the Wraith?"

She nods slowly, still not quite understanding what I meant.

"Alice. Remember what you had read to me. 'Wraiths are said to be able to alter the perceptions of any person'?"

Her eyes spark with intuition. "You think that girl..."

I would be blushing now if I could. "She showed me a vision. I thought it was you. It was a vision of Bella and I. We were... Intimate."

Here eyes grow wide now. "While you were slumped like that, she was standing in front of you. I couldn't see what she was doing. What are you thinking, Edward?"

"I hate this, Alice. I'm thinking that I – " I push the word through my teeth. "Ejaculated – from that. I think that's why she was there."

"But what would they want with that?" Her breath catches. "Bella."

I nod. "Yes. Bella."

* * *

**It's probably a bit confusing. You'll understand in the next chapter. Don't kill me! Love you all!**


End file.
